


Хранимые Санта Муэрте – Кугар

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), smokeymoon



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Pencil, Post-Canon, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси «Тысячи миль до темноты».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-иллюстрации Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Хранимые Санта Муэрте – Кугар

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тысячи миль до темноты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893526) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [koganemushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi). 




End file.
